


we could disappear for a while

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, D slur, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Teenagers, Epistolary, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, M/M, Text Messages, Trans Dan Howell, Transphobia, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: text messages between teenage dnp





	we could disappear for a while

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icosmics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icosmics/gifts).

> i've always loved epistolary, i thought i would try it for myself
> 
> icosmics i luv u 
> 
> title: disappear - tonight alive
> 
> italics: dan, normal: phil

**monday**

[09:33]: _ god i hate this class _

[09:33]: i know, but you have to pass it

[09:34]: _ bruh why can’t i just be a stripper _

[09:34]: because i know you well, dan. you would cry the minute you took your shirt off

[09:47]:_ fair point. hey there’s only a few minutes of chem! then i can kiss your cute face! _

[09:47]: if we get detention for that, it’s ur fault

-

[11:12]: _ can people stop calling me a fucking dyke thanks _

[11:13]: what’s wrong?

[11:13]: _ nothing. just, people. _

[11:13]: _ people know that i’m dating you and they still think i’m a lesbian bc i go by dan _

[11:13]: _ and like there’s nothing wrong with being a lesbian, i was a lesbian in 7th grade but that doesn’t mean anything anymore _

[11:14]: you know i’ll support you no matter what <3 ignore the twats

[11:27]: _ most guys wouldn’t be okay with their gf suddenly becoming a lesbian lmao are you good? _

[11:27]: we’re different than the rest of them, dan. duh.

-

[14:29]: _ i wanna get my hair cut _

[14:29]: really? well, what do you want?

[14:31]: _ like,,, your hair _

[14:31]: i think it’ll look nice

[14:41]: _ are you saying that because we’re dating/you’re my best friend? or are you saying that because you think it would look nice? _

[14:42]: the second one, duh.

[14:42]: besides, i find it flattering that you’ll go for my dumb emo hair.

[14:45]: _ oi, piss off, mate. _

-

[17:54]: _ i hate chemistry. _

[17:54]: i’m well aware.

[17:55]: _ i hate stoichiometry _

[17:55]:_ i hope whoever invented chemistry dies in hell _

[17:56]: i told you to take advanced biology so we could be in the same class, idiot.

[17:57]: _ yeah, well, i wanted to finish chemistry early just like you did last year. _

[18:07]: do you want some help?

[18:08]: _ fucknfinally. _

-

[23:54]: you’re sleeping on my couch and my mum wants me to take you upstairs but i don’t wanna disturb you 

[23:55]: you’re so cute when you’re sleeping (i promise i’m not being creepy)

[23:55}: ok i’m gonna call your mum now and tell her you’re sleeping here but i love you <3

**tuesday**

[07:18]: hurry up in there.

[07:18]:_ i could’ve dropped my phone in the pee, twat. _

[07:18]: :p

[07:18]: the teacher is asking why you’re taking so long

[07:19]: _ not my fault that i had to pee AND got itchy while wearing those skinny jeans _

[07:20]: why do you wear those skinny jeans knowing that they’re itchy? they’re not even yours lmao i just left them at your place. we share clothes too much.

[07:21]: _ ok i’m walking back now _

[07:21]: _ and don’t clown me but i like them bc they fit me and they make me look,,, more masculine _

[07:22]: remind me later to see if i have some jeans that aren’t as itchy for u to keep

-

[09:28]: _ chem teacher called me danielle again i wanna Die _

[09:29]: please don’t. also get off ur phone she’ll clown you

[09:30]: _ i don’t give a shit, why can’t i just have a fun class like you :( _

[09:30]: ap english isn’t that much fun, i just have a passion for it.

[09:31]: _ yeah but you’re having fun, and i’m not _

[09:31]: touche.

-

[13:55]: _ am i going home with you tonight or do i have to catch the bus? _

[13:57]: yeah, sorry, i just saw this. (also you don’t have to ask, you know i’ll take you even though i have band practice)

[13:58]: _ that was only two minutes, wow you’re so clingy _

[13:58]: guess i’m not driving you home then. *shrugs*

[13:59]: _ twat. _

-

[15:02]: _ you’re literally in the band room while i’m sitting outside but pls end me, geometry is dumb _

[15:02]: _ i keep looking at my phone to see if my mum would allow me to get that haircut i showed you which isn’t helping me focus at all. _

[15:03]: _ i’ll let you practice now, but cuddle me when we get back to urs. _

-

[22:09]: dan, “forgetting” your chem homework at my place doesn’t make you excused from it.

[22:10]: _ just bring it to me tomorrow morning, i’ll finish it in study hall. _

**wednesday**

[06:45]: i have your homework

[06:50]: _ i can see you _

-

[08:12]: i just wanna write but my math teacher keeps coming over to my desk

[08:12]: i finished the damn homework yesterday what more do you want from me

[08:14]: she didn’t believe me bc the homework isn’t due til friday but i went ham on finishing that last night, you remember. it was easy!

[08:20]: _ lmao _

[08:20]: _ mum said yes by the way to me cutting my hair. _

[08:21]: _ she threw a fit at first when i got home but then she was like whatever it’s your hair, you’ll realize how ugly it is _

[08:22]: i’m fighting your mum. square up, alice.

[08:23]: _ do that, and i definitely won’t be allowed to see you anymore _

[08:24]: romeo and juliet

[08:25]: _ phil, you read that two years ago. you know they die in the end. _

-

[11:18]: _ the boys in my history class are shitting on trans ppl now _

[11:19]: _ i can’t explain it but it...it hurts a lot. _

[11:20]: do you want to get out of there?

[11:20]: _ pls _

-

[12:02]: _ i wanna go home now, i’m still upset. _

[12:03]: i know you are, bb :(

[12:03]: i’m here for you though <3

[12:04]: i don’t have band practice, we could go out for ice cream. 

[12:12]: _ i’d like that a lot. _

[12:12]: _ shit my mum just texted me saying she changed her mind on the haircut. _

[12:13]: _ she said she was serious about saying it’ll look ugly so she wants me to pay for it myself and find my own way there. _

[12:14]: i don’t understand your mum sometimes

[12:15]: if it’s any consolation, i’ll cut your hair later after ice cream tonight. well, not me. my brother’s girlfriend will. you’ve met her, she’s coming over tonight.

[12:16]: _ cornelia’s an angel, i love her. _

[12:16]: :) love u dan

[12:17]: _ love u too <3 _

-

[23:47]: _ my mum yelled at me for an hour straight and i cried but idc bc it’s the best haircut ever. tell cornelia i say thanks again _

[23:47]: i will!

[23:47]: you okay though?

[23:48]: _ yeah eventually. goodnight, luv u <3 _

[23:48]: love u

**thursday**

[03:49]: _ i know you’re sleeping but hypothetically _

[03:49]: _ if i’m not a girl anymore, would you mind _

[03:49]: _ ah fuck nvm don’t answer that _

[03:50]: i was sleeping but the three text buzzes in a row woke me up.

[03:50]: dan, if you’re not a girl anymore, that’s fine.

[03:51]: _ are you sure? _

[03:52]: yes. it’s not up to me, it’s your body.

[03:52]: _ ur not gay tho, so like that complicates things _

[03:53]: i’m not straight, dan, you know that. what straight man loves buffy the vampire slayer that much? (wait do u still wanna go by dan)

[03:53]: _ i forgot, ok. it’s been so long since middle school that i forgot we’re both not straight. (also probs since dan is a masc nickname) _

[03:54]: it’s okay, middle school was rough. now go sleep

[04:02]: _ yes dad. luv u _

[04:03]: gross. luv u too. <3

-

[06:30]: wake up, i’m outside.

[06:31]: _ tf are you doing i’m still eating my breakfast _

[06:31]: let me in at least, it’s freezing

[06:32]: _ no cereal for u. also don’t wake up my mum _

-

[11:00]: _ some freshman in the lunch hall asked me if i was interested in joining the gsa next week. they’re recruiting. _

[11:00]: _ tbh i didn’t know we had a gsa, otherwise this whole gender bullshit would’ve been cleared up sooner. _

[11:01]: do you wanna go? i’ll go with you.

[11:02]: _ that would be great, thanks. <3 _

-

[17:23]: _ ok so like i just tried on some masc(™) outfits do u wanna see _

[17:24]: yes!

[17:24]: _ [image]. [image], [image] _

[17:25]: *faints* my boyfriend is so HOT

[17:25]: _ i just teared up at the word boyfriend :’) <3 jfc how did i get so lucky? _

[17:26]: <3 ofc.

-

[19:20]: _ i’m straight up not having a good time, can i come over _

[19:21]: yeah ofc, do you need me to pick you up?

[19:22]: _ nope, i can walk. _

-

[23:49]: hey ok so ur sleeping here again tonight, and i just wanna say that i’m so proud of u for coming out even though it was just me. i love u sm <3 

[23:50]: i promise i’ll get u a binder when i start working/get paid. ur mum sucks, i’ll spoil the shit out of u instead. goodnight :)

**Author's Note:**

> thank u !!
> 
> tumblr: sudden-sky


End file.
